Kingdom Hearts 3: The Kingdom of Light
by Beacon Of Dawn
Summary: Sora's journey grows ever darker, as he and his companions journey to the kingdom of Luminon, to destroy the source of the Heartless.
1. The Path of Darkness

Chapter 1- The Path of Darkness

Sora, Riku and Kairi had been travelling along the dark road for days now, and they were beginning to feel the effects. They decided to rest at a conveniently located campfire.

"So, how long do you think we'll be on this road"

"I think... another 5 days. How about you, Riku"

"Another hour at best. Haven't you noticed that the darkness is starting to brighten? It's almost completely white now"

"Uh… Riku? It's still dark."

"To you, but I can sense the light nearby."

"That ability of yours really comes in handy."

"Thanks, Kairi."

Suddenly an Organization member teleported in front of them!

"Greetings, Number 4. I have returned with news from King Mickey."

"Who are you"

"Why, I'm Rexus."

"But you were killed by Axel, were you not"

"No. He simply imprisoned me under the Rebel headquarters, in a dungeon. Fortunately, I was able to escape and find King Mickey."

"That's good to hear! Now, what news do you bring"

"King Mickey, Donald and Goofy are closing in on Ansem."

Kairi and Sora excaimed,

"Ansem"

"Yes, Ansem. He survived the light of Kingdom Hearts, but was badly hurt in the process, so he is covered in red bandages."

"So I assume King Mickey intends to dispose of Ansem"

"Of course. Well, I must leave now. Good luck with your mission"

Rexus teleported, leaving the three lifelong companions alone once again.

"So how do we get to Luminon, Riku"

"We must keep walking along this path of shadow until we reach a large gate. That is the entrance to the capital city of our true home."

"Well, what are we waiting for? Let's go"

Meanwhile, in Twilight Town, Mickey, Donald and Goofy were closing in on Ansem.

"He must be around here somewhere."

"How right you are, your majesty"'

Ansem stepped out from behind a large stone column.

"You know that we must stop you."

"Of course, but I cannot allow you to interfere with my search for the darkness. Goodbye."

Ansem teleported, leaving behind a small Shadow.

"We can stop that easy enough"

Donald ran towards the Shadow, but before he could hit it, it mutated, growing into a towering behemoth, the Supreme Shadow!

"This could be a problem."


	2. Fight or Flee

Chapter 2- Fight or Flee

The Supreme Shadow got up, and attempted to slam its large, clawed fist into Mickey and Goofy, but Donald cast Aeroga on them at the last second. The punch was deflected and the Shadow was stunned for a moment, giving Mickey a chance to strike with the Royal Kingdom Key. He jumped up at the Shadow and tried a Ragnarok attack, but it punched Mickey, knocking him into Donald and Goofy!

"We can't defeat this creature! We must flee your highness!"

"I agree. This way!"

The three began to run from the seemingly invincible creature, but then it just disappeared.

"What happened? Why did it vanish?"

"I don't know, Goofy. We should try to find Ansem again."

Just then, Rexus teleported in front of them.

"King Mickey, I have news of Sora. He is about a day's journey from the city."

"Good. I guess we'll find out if Sora can stand up to the source of the Heartless!"

Meanwhile inside the City of Lumaria, a female figure stood inside the Royal Palace, awaiting the arrival of her counterpart.

"How much longer do we have to go, Riku?"

"I can sense the gates of the city, Kairi. It's just a few more steps."

The heroes stepped forward, out of the dark miasma that had blinded their vision for so long to find a shining city with towering buildings that grazed the sky with elegance and splendor. All of the buildings were white with crème trim, hauntingly echoing Sora's new clothes. They walked through the gates and they closed behind them with an eerie creak, resonating the horror that would soon befall them all.

"I remember living here now. Riku and I lived in an apartment building over there, and Kairi... I don't know where Kairi lived. That's odd."

"I have to tell you guys something. I was the Princess of Luminon."

"No way! We used to hang out all the time!"

"I liked to leave the palace from time to time. My tutors always stifled me, so I enjoyed spending time with you two. Before the Heartless came, I was going to ask my parents if you could both live at the palace with me, but then we were taken to the Islands."

"I remember now. You asked if we wanted to go with you somewhere safe. Wait! That means... We were the only ones that survived!"

"I know. But now we can bring it all back."

"You weren't the only ones that survived."

"Who said that?"

"We did."

A man and woman stepped out of an abandoned cafe and Kairi immediately recognized them.

"Mom! Dad! You made it!"

"This is the King and Queen of Luminon?"

"Yes, Sora we are. King Mickey of Disney Castle informed us of the situation a few weeks ago."

"So where is the source of the Heartless?"

"She is inside the palace, but beware. Despite her appearance, she is a formidable opponent."

"Why is she there?"

"She uses the palace to rule over the Heartless. I'm sure that she will explain to you."

"If she is the source, why would she talk to us?"

"That is for you to discover for yourself, Sora. For inside of what she says lies the keys to her destruction."

"I understand. Let's go to the palace!"

"Why don't we rest here for a few hours?"

"Ok, but we leave as soon as possible."

Meanwhile at the Door of Light, Ansem appeared in front of it.

"Now, I can begin the second phase of my plan. Those fools!"

"Soon we shall meet again, Riku. And you shall not escape me this time!"

Ansem walked through the door and it closed behind him, never to open again.

Mickey, Rexus, Goofy and Donald appeared at the door a moment too late.

"No! He's gone through! His darkness has closed the door and we can't go after him!"

"There's always a way. Let's get to Sora's old Gummi ship and see if it can take us to Lumaria!"

"That's a great idea, your highness!"

So all of them teleported once more, to find another path to Sora, to warn him of Ansem.


	3. Waking Up

Ch. 3- Waking Up

It was morning in the city of Lumaria, and Kairi was already awake. Sora got up from his bed and noticed Kairi standing on the balcony.

"Good morning, Kairi!"

"Good morning. I hope I didn't wake you."

"Oh, no. Of course not."

"Good. So, how are you?"

"Ok, I guess. But I've missed you a lot."

"Well, now we're together again."

Kairi moved towards Sora, and they embraced. They were together for what seemed like an eternity, until a voice broke the silence.

"Well, I can see you two haven't wasted any time."

Kairi and Sora turned and saw Riku staring at them with a saddened and hurt expression.

"Riku! You shouldn't spy on us like that!"

"Well, do what you like, and hopefully you'll come to your senses."

"I love Sora! Why must you be so cold?"

"I…I never wanted to tell you this, but…I love you, Kairi!"

"I know that, but I love Sora. That's just the way it is."

"I'm sorry. I shouldn't have said anything."

Riku started to run away.

"Riku, wait!"

"Let him go, Kairi. Let him go."

Riku ran off, leaving Sora and Kairi to think. His escape soon led him to a dark alley. He walked into it, but upon doing so he heard an odd noise. He turned around to see Ansem walking towards him.

"Ansem! No…Get away!"

"Oh, I don't think so, Riku. We're going to be enjoying each other's company for quite some time!"

"NNNOOOOOO!"

His useless screams echoed throughout the dead city.

Meanwhile, at Traverse Town, Mickey, Rexus, Donald and Goofy found the old Gummi Ship that had taken them to so many places.

"Can you get it to work, Cid?"

"I think so, your Highness but I'll need some time to install this Navi-G for Lumaria you gave me."

"Ok. Thank you for your assistance, Cid."

"Don't mention it! There we go! It's all set!"

"Thank you again! Let's go!"

They all entered the ship and flew off, to warn Sora of the ever-increasing danger.


	4. Counterpoint

Chapter 4- Counterpoint

Sora and Kairi ran towards the palace as fast as they could. They got to the gate and when they walked inside the gate, it closed behind them and an army of Shadows and Neo-Shadows rose out of the broken, cobblestone ground.

"What do we do now?"

"We'll fight, Kairi. That's all we can do."

Sora summoned the Beacon of Dawn and Kairi took out her Staff of Light. The first Shadow leapt at Kairi, but she destroyed it with a single, powerful hit. The Shadows continued to leap at them until Kairi and Sora realized that there were too many to fight.

"Sora! Stay behind me!"

Surprised and confused by Kairi's sudden order, Sora followed it. Kairi charged up her staff until it seemed to be made of pure light, then shouted out:

"LIGHT SHELL!"

A blinding ray of glimmering light shot out of the staff, and landed in the middle of the remaining Heartless. A sudden explosion of bright light enveloped the enemies and they were gone.

"Wow! You really have become powerful, Kairi!"

"Thanks. So have you!"

Then, as they walked towards the entrance hall, Riku jumped down from the roof of the palace!

"Riku! Are you ok?"

"Riku? I'm sorry, but he's a little preoccupied right now."

"Kairi! It's Ansem! He's possessing Riku again!"

"How very perceptive. I applaud your intelligence."

"Run into the palace, Kairi. I'll take care of him!"

"Ok, but don't you die on me!" Kairi ran into the citadel.

"You'll handle me? I don't think so. Not this time."

"We'll see! I won't let you take Riku away again!"

Sora ran towards Riku/Ansem, Keyblade in hand.

"You are still a brainless fool. Supreme Shadow, attack!"

Everything went black…

Meanwhile, as Kairi wandered through the darkened shadow of her former home, a feeling of dread and despair overcame her, as she entered a room bathed in light. She looked around and found herself looking at a beautiful woman wearing an elegant, yet grim dress.

"Hello, Guardian of Light. I've been expecting you."

"Who are you?"

"I am Yuna, the Queen of Darkness!"

"So, your "Highness", you are the source of all Heartless…"

"Yes. But only because I lost him…"

"Who did you lose, Yuna?"

"His name was Tidus. We were in love, but he sacrificed himself to save me. It broke my heart and I gave into the darkness within."

"If that's what happened, why steal the hearts of worlds?"

"I need them…to power a resurrection spell. Then…I can bring him back."

"At the cost of other life? You would sacrifice thousands of lives to bring back one? I sympathize, but I can't allow you to continue. You must be purified by the light!"

"And, I cannot allow you to interfere with my plan!"

Yuna summoned a staff that looked like Kairi's, but was twisted and evil, and made several taunting slashes with it. Kairi took out her Staff of Light and ran towards her, with an unparalleled fury burning in her soul. Yuna blocked the attack with a simple touch from her staff.

"You have some skill. But let's see how good you really are!"

They began to fight, matching each other, hit for hit, strike for strike, blow for painful blow. Kairi knew she had to win at all costs so she continued to fight, but couldn't help thinking,

"Sora, where are you?"

Sora was inside the Supreme Shadow.

"I have to get out of here!"

"TRANCE MODE!"

Sora's Beacon of Dawn glowed once again as Sora shouted…

"LIGHT RAID!"

He threw his shining Keyblade upwards, into the Shadow's head and he was engulfed by an explosion of pure light. The Shadow was gone, and all that was left was Sora and his Keyblade.

"Impossible! No one could have survived that!"

"I did, Ansem. You had better be ready, cause' I'm going to fight you. No more tricks!"

"As you wish."


	5. Angel of Light

Chapter 5: Angel of Light

Ansem just stood there, waiting. Sora knew this would not be easy. He brought out the Beacon of Dawn, and stood still.

"Aren't you going to fight me, Sora?"

"That's why I'm here. You won't get away with this!"

"I beg to differ."

Ansem raised his hands and called out:

"POWER OF DARKNESS, GIVE ME STRENGTH!"

Black lightning surged around Ansem and large blades of shadow appeared in his hands!

"You cannot win this time, Keywielder! I shall destroy you!"

Meanwhile, Kairi continued her duel with Yuna.

"You…will…fail, Guardian of Light!"

"As long as my heart is strong, I cannot fail!"

As Kairi spoke those words, she began to glow1

"What is this? No matter, I shall defeat you, Guardian!"

"My name…is Kairi."

Then, the light shot out of Kairi at Yuna, inveloping her in blinding, white light.

"AHHHHH! It burns! AHHHHH! Make it stop!"

"No."

"AHHHHH! Please! End this! Show mercy!"

"NEVER!"

The light exploded, destroying the source of the Heartless, once and for all. Then, Kairi heard a great and terrible voice.

"Your journey along the path of darkness is now complete. This was your final test. Now you belong to me!"

"AHHHHH!"

Kairi was gone.

"_Strike Raid!_"

Sora hurled his keyblade at Ansem, but the defence from his Shadow Blades was too strong. The keyblade was sent flying back toward Sora, and hit him straight across the face.

"OW! That's It!"

"_Trance Mode_!"

"_Light Knives_!"

Suddenly, thousands of knives made of light appeared behind Sora!

"Goodbye, Ansem."

The knives all plunged into Ansem.

"NNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOO!"

Then, his forehead burst open and Ansem exploded in a explosion of light. Riku fell to the floor.

"Riku!"


End file.
